Neldorand
Neldorand (ネルドラント, Nerudoranto) is one of Ultraman Cosmos kaiju. He appeared in episode 33 'Monster Hunter". Subtitle: Rock Monster (岩石怪獣 ,Ganseki kaijū) Ultraman Cosmos History Neldorand I A natural monster wondering the countryside, Neldorand was spotted by EYES seemingly wounded due to his right horn being snapped off. When EYES used an energy net to try and move the creature, a monster hunter tried to kill Neldorand with a rocket launcher, deactivating the net and nearly knocking the monster out. As EYES was medically treating Neldorand, the monster hunter returned to finish what he started. As he and Musashi fought each other Chaos Organism arrived on the scene and turned Neldorand into Chaos Neldorand. With EYES unable to harm the creature, Chaos Neldorand simply fought back and proved to be too much for them for handle. Once both EYES jet fighters were knocked out of the sky by fireballs, Musashi tried to use flares to distract Chaos Neldorand. The monster hunter is also used his special rocket launcher to fight the monster on for Chaos Neldorand to launch a fire balls near him, badly hurting him . Running out of options, Musashi quickly transform himself into Ultraman Cosmos. Not long into the battle Cosmos went from Luna Mode to Corona Mode, allowing to him easily take on Chaos Neldorand. After Cosmos's Color Timer went off, he quickly transformed into Eclipse Mode and easily took Chaos Neldorand with little trouble. With a single shot of Cosmium Beam, Chaos Neldorand was destroyed and he found himself in his Normal form. Once turned back to normal Neldorand continued to roam the countryside until he fully recovered. He was sent to the Kapuya Island later for protection. Neldorand exits the Kapuya Island and resurfaces due to the impact of Cosmos' previous. While it was wondering around the countryside when Chaos Ultraman converted him into Chaos Neldorand II, but thanks to EYES with a test vaccine against Chaos Organism he turned back to normal. Mechalator Neldorand Neldorand was captured by the Alien Nowar and modified him into a living weapon. After it was released, Cosmos appears and assumes the Eclipse Mode and firing Cosmium Beam which splits into five lasers and destroy the cybernetic parts. Though the two monster and Ultra rejoiced, but Neldorand died due to the poison and the incompatibility of the previous cybernetic parts. Cosmos brought his corpse to the space as a burial. Forms - Chaos Neldorand= Statistics *Heigth: 68 m (tail length: 57 m) *Weight: 83 000 tons Powers/Abilities *Fire Balls: Chaos Neldorand can launch extremely explosive fire balls from his mouth in rapid succession that range from dynamite strength to uprooting landscapes. These fire balls are also highly accurate. *Armor: Chaos Nedlorand has thick armor for skin that allows him to survive anti-kaiju weaponry without even flinching. - Mechalator Neldorand= *Heigth: 68 m (tail length: 57 m) *Weight: 83 000 tons Powers/Abilities *Greater strength and agility: As told by an Alien Nowar, when any monsters turned into cyborgs by them, they will receive greater strength and agility. This also includes Neldorand. }} Trivia *Neldorand is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Figure Release Informations Rarity $T2eC16FHJGQFFh8Yon+2BRfek6Ywi!~~60_3.JPG|Chaos Neldorand figure Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Dinosaur Category:Cyborgs Category:Subterranean Kaiju